1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to heat transfer control within nanostructures and nanodevices. More specifically, the invention relates to efficient heat transfer control within nanostructures and nanodevices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultra-thin films (i.e., films having sub-micron thickness dimensions) are used extensively in modern technology. In particular, ultra thin films are used in technologies such as, but not limited to: microelectromechanical system (MEMS), microelectronic, and optoelectronic technologies. The foregoing technologies have continuing demands for structure and device miniaturization.
For many of these technologies, significant heat is generated during device operation and the dissipation of this heat is critical to maintain operational efficiency and proper device performance. In other technologies, heat confinement is desired to achieve a certain objective, such as, for example, a structural phase change in a phase-change memory cell.
The growing investment in nanotechnology assures that nanoscale dimensions will be the prevalent dimensions for future devices. Similarly, since the downward scaling of device dimensions within several technologies is certain to continue, and demands for enhanced device performance are certain also to continue, enhanced and efficient heat transfer control within nanostructures and nanodevices clearly merits consideration.